Three in love
by 1stmajesty
Summary: As a young boy Adam Lambert was cursed by a witchdoctor whilst touring with his family through Africa. The curse states that his body will be split into two, good and evil halves the day he turns 18. He's never had a solid relationship before because he couldn't trust anybody with his secret, but will he finally tell his young and sexy roommate about his secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback**

"I curse you young boy for daring to touch my holy necklace made of human finger bones and lions' teeth, from the day you become a man, you're body will be able to split in two, good and evil, no one will ever love you when you're like that" the witchdoctor gave an evil laugh, which made young Adam shrink farther back against the too cramp hut. He was feeling more scared than ever in his young life, even more scared than the time his younger brother almost drowned in the sea back in San Diego. All he did was play with the strange man's necklace when the witchdoctor came inside the hut and found Adam playing with his most valuable asset and screamed un-understandable profanities in one or other African language spilling from his lips. Adam himself cursed out loud when he saw the strange man and dropped the necklace to the floor. The witchdoctor then picked up the necklace and muttered strange incantations which at first seemed only like bogey-man mumbo-jumbo but the day Adam turned 18 he realized then what those words meant. At midnight Adam discovered he had the ability to split into two halves. He (they) looked at each other for a couple of minutes, summoning up the other, light versus dark. His light half was shy and kind and his hair was strawberry-blonde, his eyes a light blue. His dark side however was raven-haired and his eyes were a ferocious golden colour, with a hint of danger, the kind that could make the love of his life one day either run for the hills out of sheer terror or invite him or her in for long, passion filled nights. Dark Adam smirked and thought that the latter was more probable. Light Adam looked shyly at him and moved closer to slowly stroke his cheek. "What's your name?" he asked, and blushed a deep red, close to his hair colour. Dark Adam put his hand on Light Adam's who's still stroking his cheek. "My name is Duncan and it means dark for I'm the dark side of the young man whose name is Adam." He smiled, a devilishly handsome smile that made the other man blush even deeper. He mimicked the other man's gesture but instead of his cheek he traced his soft lips with his thumb, gently tracing the lines of his trembling full lips. "What's your name my beauty?" he softly asked, his amber eyes turning darker with lust by the minute. With trembling lips the other man replied "My name is Duncan, and just like you I'm the other half of the young man named Adam. I resemble his light side though…" he trailed off. "Do you also wonder whether we" he gestured with his other hand between the two of them "will be one again, as Adam?" he sounded worried, understandably so. Duncan himself wondered whether they return to normal again, whatever that normal was. He was pretty sure however that when they become Adam again that their or rather his life will never be the same again…

Duncan looked deep into Darius' beautiful blue eyes and closed the small gap between them by gently touching their lips to one another. Both of them moaned at the contact for it their first kiss and it was bound to be magical. Duncan began to get aggressive very quickly into the kiss however and forced his tongue into Darius's mouth. Darius responded by allowing Duncan's tongue into his mouth and pretty soon a battle for dominance, or in this case, a battle between light and dark began. Both of them equally strong, equally capable of beating the other one, and neither of them willing to give in. Soon enough they began removing their clothes and moaned when their heated bodies came into contact with one another. When they were both naked, they broke their kiss and Duncan, the dark one, violently pulled the shy Darius to their bed and climbed on top of him. He then began feverishly biting Darius's ears, jaw line and neck, making Darius moan loudly at the ceiling. Duncan knew his or rather Adam's parents are asleep upstairs and that were bound to come down to check on Adam if they were to hear strange noises coming from his room. He decided there and then that he needed to quiet Darius and quickly too, so he stuffed his mouth with a piece of folded up t-shirt laying over the stool (it was clean, he checked, actually Adam did). He growled when Darius tried to fight back but Duncan pinned him hard against the bed. "Hush my baby, I'm gonna make you feel so damn good" he grinned when he saw Darius's hard and fully erect member trapped between their big bodies, laying right next to his own. He grinned "Oh baby our boy Adam's so big and thick, it's a shame that he never used his gifts like we're about to do" he groaned at that and began kissing and biting his way down Darius's gorgeous chest. When he reached Darius's cock he growled at the sight and licked the entire length, making Darius shudder in pleasure in response. Then he gently made his way to the head, whilst massaging Darius's balls. He then kissed the head, pleased to see pre-come already beginning to leak out, then he placed his mouth over the head and beginning sucking very gently before picking up the speed, taking the almost 10-inch cock all the way down his throat. After a couple of minutes he could feel Darius is ready to come and sucked him even harder and faster. When Darius finally came Duncan licked him clean and moved off his trembling body to lay beside him. He took the stuffed shirt out of Darius's mouth and kissed him before saying "How amazing was that baby? We should practice on each other to make sure Adam and both of us are ready for the day we fall in love with our soul mate. They cuddled up in each other's arms and went to sleep that same way, safe in each other's arms, lovers until the day when their third, their soul mate, joins their circle.

_**Next chapter: Difficult roomie**_

Adam desperately needs a new roommate to help pay the bills. From the very first moment they meet however, the sparks fly (and not the good kind either) and they struggle to get along. Will they find a mutual something to agree over before Adam has enough and throw her out?


	2. Chapter 2

**Difficult roomie**

"Oh no this is so not gonna work out, I'll have to get a roommate. There's no way I can afford the rent on my own," Adam thought as he worked out his budget. The damn landlord had yet again pushed up the rent and although Adam had a fairly good job as psychologist, he couldn't afford the ridiculous rent for the next month. He's been saving for a new car for 3 years now since he has to rely on public transport to get to work. He had to get a roommate and fast too, before he gets kicked out the apartment he so dearly loves. So he did what he thought was best and placed an ad in the local newspaper and hoped that somebody responds…

"Hello, who am I speaking to? Miss Elizabeth Goulding is it right?' Adam began to get excited for the person he's speaking to might become his new roommate (and help him pay the bills of course). "Hmm yes I work as a psychologist not too far away, yes I do have a steady income but the" he lowered his voice to make sure his landlord didn't hear, she was known to listen at her tenants door to have something to gossip about, "dear old landlord of mine raised the rent, again, and I can't afford. I'm desperately in need of a roommate because I simply can't afford it on my own." He changed his tone to a pleading one, hoping that this Elizabeth woman can sense how desperate he really is. He heard her sigh and then smiled when she confirmed that she'll be his roommate from now on and that she'll meet him tomorrow morning at 9 o' clock and she'll let her brother bring her clothes and other essentials over at 10. "Sure" Adam replied and after discussing a few random topics they hung up. Adam relaxed in his swivel chair and smiled, very pleased of himself. He frowned immediately afterwards however when he remember how worn down the woman's voice was, she somehow sounded older than him, he hoped that wasn't the case. One thing is for certain though, she can never know his secret so he has to be extra careful when he splits himself that she'll never notice that something's odd about him…

Adam woke up the next morning at 8:30, cursed himself first for oversleeping and then he fixed himself a quick breakfast and coffee. When he finished he was still half-asleep however and was not in the happiest of moods when he heard the doorbell rang. "Who is it!" he said loudly, his headache even worse due to the sound of the bell. "Elizabeth Goulding, the landlord said that you live here." He sighed and shuffled over to open the door. "Good morning, I'm Elizabeth." Adam gawked at the sight before him for he sure as hell didn't envision the voice he spoke to yesterday on the phone as belonging to a young girl who looks barely 21 years old. "H-hi I'm Adam" he peeked around the door to check if he saw his landlord anywhere. When he saw that is was safe he invited the Elizabeth girl in. He was pleased to see that she seemed to like the place and felt his spirits lift. "It's…pleasant. Needs a few more things to spice it up but otherwise it's okay. I think I'm gonna like it here." She turned around to him and asked where her room is. "It's right next to mine, second door to the left" and followed after her. That room belonged to his ex-boyfriend, but after finding out that he cheated on him with one of his closest friends, Adam dumped the bastard and decided that he was to remain celibate for the rest of his life (the fact that his dark and light side are lovers doesn't count, it's with himself he figured).

When Elizabeth finished with her inspection of the apartment she joined him on the sofa. He noticed that she didn't seem to be that comfortable with him, but he figured that she was just nervous. "So uhm how long have you lived here uhm, what's your name again?" she asked. He smiled, "well I moved to this place about 5 years ago after I got the news that my job application has been accepted. It's been great actually, it's not far from where I work and the hangouts are less than a kilometre away. So what can you tell me about yourself, Elizabeth?" She nervously played with her hands before answering him "Well I've studied to be a teacher and because of my high qualification I've been appointed as the new teacher at Settler's Primary School. That's basically it." Adam could tell that she didn't want to talk anymore about herself, but he was extremely curious about him and made the mistake to question her further. "So how old are you Elizabeth? Do you have a boyfriend or something or are you single?" he asked, and was taken aback when she gave him a glance that he could swear were filled with hatred. "My personal life's none of your business Adam, I can date whoever I want. Just because we're gonna be roommates it doesn't mean that you'll get to rub yourself off on me." She stood up, her light blue eyes sparkling with fury "For the record, I'm 23 years old, single and I HATE men because all you guys are ever interested in sex, boobs and taking people's virginity, well I hate that! No man's ever gonna take me, not you, not anybody else, you hear me!" She screamed at him and ran towards her room where he could hear her flung herself on the bed. Now he finally understood why she looked so afraid and nervous around him, he had to reassure her that he had absolutely no interest in her in THAT way and that he was in fact gay. Then again, if he told her he's gay and she's homophobic, he's screwed either way. Why the hell did that bitch of a landlord had to raise the rent and why the hell did the only person who responded to his ad had to be afraid of men? Is it a non-mentioned part of that bloody curse, or is it just plain bad luck…

Next chapter: I'll help you for free

Adam puts his skills as psychologist to good use by offering to help his new roommate Elizabeth overcome her fear of men, for free of course. He finds that this patient will be the hardest case he's ever worked with because she absolutely refuses to cooperate. Will he finally break through to her, or will she forever have this intense fear of men?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll help you for free**

After Elizabeth's strange outburst the day before, Adam went to work and find that he couldn't concentrate at all. All he could think about was this beautiful young woman sharing his apartment who has this complete hatred of men. He felt obliged to help her get over that hatred and fear and learn that not all men are bad. He smirked at the last thought, knowing that his dark side, Duncan, was more than enough to scare her away if she ever were to meet him. He was dominant, controlling, seductive and dangerous in bed for he likes to use whips and chains on poor Darius and sometimes even fuck him raw without using any method of preparing him for his large cock, just ask Darius. Adam then thought about Darius, his good side. He was shy and sweet and let Duncan walk over him, but he's just as strong as him and sometimes he's the dominant one. He doesn't use toys to torture Duncan with though, he likes to use his talented tongue and fingers. Suddenly a brilliant idea hit Adam and one could easily imagine a light bulb floating above his head. Why don't he offer to help Elizabeth to get over her fear, he's a psychologist isn't he? Plus she did help pay the bills, so it's the least he can do for her. And maybe, just maybe she'll also feel the same attraction to him as he felt when he met her for the first time…

When he arrived home he saw Elizabeth was already busy with preparing lunch. Apparently, this was her way to apologize to him. He smiled uncertainly, afraid that she'll feel uncomfortable again. But he was surprised to see that she was full of smiles and seemingly happy, the first time he saw her like this. He asked her why she's so happy and she replied "Oh I just had a very good day is all. The kids were super excited because a fun day was organized at the school and they were easy to control" she smiled at him and she gestured for him to sit down. "I've prepared lunch, it's nothing fancy, just crumbled sheep chops with mixed vegetables and mash. Here sit down. I'll get us something to drink" she opened the fridge and took out the 2 litre Coke bottle "Hey is Coke alright, we don't have anything else. We should go shopping this weekend." Adam sat down and replied "Sure, Coke'll be great, I can't wait to taste your cooking, I'm not that good at making lunch, but I can sure as hell make a mean breakfast." He winked at her and was surprised to see her blushing. "Okay make yourself ready to get your taste buds tickled" she giggled, a lovely sound that made Adam feel warm and fuzzy all of a sudden. "I'm sure it will, wait before we feast let's make a toast to the two of us, roommates and fighters for the good" they laughed together and both of them experienced their first relaxing and comfortable conversation in a long time. "Honey this food is absolutely delicious, if you weren't a teacher I'd advise you to open up your own restaurant." He was surprised however when she didn't smile back at him, the atmosphere was suddenly cold and bitter, a far cry from the warmth from earlier. "You're the second man to tell me that" she looked sad and Adam had to keep control over himself not to comfort her in his strong arms and keep her safe from all her troubles. "Who was the first man to tell you that Elizabeth?" he asked softly. "Was he the one to make you feel this hatred towards men? Did he hurt you?" She looked up to meet his eyes and he could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Y-yes" she choked up. "That bastard claimed he loved me but all he did was beat me up and cheat on me with all the sluts back home. Love, it doesn't exist. Not for me" she finally broke down and began to cry. It was heartbreaking and Adam knew this was his chance. "Elizabeth, look at me. I'm a trained psychologist, I can help you. All I ask from you is to trust me" he winced when he realized that there's absolutely no way he can trust her with his secret, but maybe, just maybe he'll find a way. She looked at him and he could see that intense anger from yesterday in her eyes "No, I will not make my problems yours. Nobody can help me, and even if you can, there's no way I can afford you." She wiped the tears out her eyes, cleared her throat and began to clean up the kitchen. Adam took it as a sign that she wants to be alone. Before he turned the corner to his room he took one last chance "I'll help you for free Liz, you don't have to pay me a single dime. After all, you're helping me pay the rent, so I'll return the favour." She just looked at him with her sad eyes and returned to cleaning the dishes.

He got his wish the next morning when she reluctantly accepted that he should help her. She's got one condition though: because she's never been intimate with a man before, not for lack of trying on her hated ex-boyfriend's part, but because she was simply afraid of the pain, she asked Adam if he was willing to educate her in the ways of the bed (and other areas) because she felt safer with him because he's gay. "How the hell did you know I'm gay? I never told you!" Adam panicked. Was this woman psychic or what? She just laughed "No silly, the landlord told me. I guess it's true when you're reacting like that." Her face became pleading again "but will you help me, if you really want to help me, this is the only way to help me feel comfortable around men again, please" she begged and Adam had no choice but to give in. He couldn't believe his luck, the first girl he's ever had a crush on wanted him to teach her how to make love. He smirked, knowing that Duncan definitely couldn't wait to dominate her small body and that Darius wants to take his time by making sweet love with her. Oh shit, how can I even think that? I can never ever let her meet those two, it'll be end of us!

Later that night when Adam split himself, Darius took a shower and Duncan, the dark seductive one, made his way to Elizabeth's room and made himself familiar with her scent on her pillows, a sweet vanilla, the female version of the same brand he uses. Duncan smirked, not only does she have the same eyes as Adam, but she also uses the same perfume, the perfect woman for him, not to mention that she was so eager for him to educate her in the ways of making love. He felt his cock throb in anticipation and had to compose himself very quickly for he didn't want her to find him in his room yet. He wanted to hide and the shadows and watch her undress and when she's all snug in her bed, he'll pounce.

He didn't have to wait long though and when Liz arrived in her room with only her very thin nightdress which showed almost everything, Duncan moved deeper into the shadows. He growled internally when she began to undress and he could see those firm young breasts and untouched womanhood, begging for him to fuck her senseless. "In due time baby girl, in due time" he thought to himself. When she walked by him to reach her bed and bent down to take off her jewellery and place it on the end table next to the bed, he caught a fantastic view of her ass, and what an ass that was! So firm, round and soft and that tight puckered hole clearly begged to open up and ravaged for the first time. He licked his lips at the thought of doggy-styling her, making her submit to him and scream out his name in both unbearable pain and pleasure. When she was safely (and naked) in bed and just beginning to drift off into dream world, Liz was brutally awakened by a hand that closed her lips to prevent her from screaming and seconds later she felt a very heavy male body on top of her, crushing her so she almost couldn't breathe. A very familiar voice whispered in her ear "I'm going to take off my hand but if you're gonna scream I'm going to make this a lot more painful for you." She nodded but as soon he lifted his hand off her soft lips she screamed "Help me!"and he bit her hard on her neck to silence her. "Get off me, what the fuck are you doing Adam!" she struggled to turn on the light and when she flicked it on she had a great shock for large man lying on top of her definitely wasn't Adam. For Adam had brown hair and blue-green eyes, unlike the raven black hair and burning yellow-ish eyes from this man. They were the same build however and their faces looked identical… unless he had a twin…that's not impossible is it? "You're not Adam. Who the fuck are you and why are you in my bed?" she tried not to sound scared but she clearly was. Duncan smiled and Liz could see his razor-sharp white teeth gleaming at her. He traced the line of her soft neck with his one hand whilst replying to her "I'm a part of Adam, my name is Duncan. I can't tell you the secret though, you'll have to hear it from him" he hissed in her ear and licked his way down to the soft spot in her neck whilst his other hand began to caress her left breast. Liz found it difficult to respond to him because for some reason she felt her body respond to Duncan's not so soft touch, beginning to feel a pool of wetness gathering between her legs. How could this happen, the guy's trying to rape her, why on earth would she want him to have sex with her? "W-what s-secret D-uncan" she stuttered and yelped when he bit and sucked on her right nipple. "I can't tell you baby, ask Adam about it tomorrow. Tonight you're mine however, I'm gonna teach you so much about lovemaking, you won't be able to get enough of me" he moved to other nipple "and maybe later I'll share Darius with you" he sucked on the nipple, pleased to feel her hardening in his mouth "he needs to play with you too, he's a lot gentler than I am though" he smirked and shoved his finger inside her wet womanhood to prove his point, making her gasp out of pain. He continued biting and kissing his way to her soft belly, still pumping inside of her virgin womanhood and soon he entered two fingers, making her moan out of pain and pleasure. When he reached her womanhood, he pulled out his fingers (not so gently) and licked them off, purring at the delicious taste of her wetness. "Baby I'm gonna eat out that wet pussy of yours till you come in my mouth" he licked his lips and opened her up for him. He then took one long lick and when he felt her tighten he forced pushed two of his fingers in again to keep her open. "Ada- I mean Duncan, that feels so good" she moaned when he pushed his tongue deep inside of her and licked and sucked at the tight muscles. She arched her back out of sheer pleasure when he sucked on her clit. Soon he could hear her panting and knew she was extremely close to coming, thus he picked up the pace and within seconds she came, panting hard and fast all the way. When she relaxed on the bed, Duncan licked her clean and went to lay on top of her again and this time she had no trouble offering submitting to his rough kisses. "Duncan" she breathed in his ear when they finally tore their lips from one another to take a breath, "Duncan I want you inside of me" her voice was thick with lust and Duncan definitely needed to encouragement. Within seconds he pulled of his pants and underwear and Liz felt a rush of lust-filled excitement she's never experienced with a man before (sure as hell not with that sorry son of a bitch of an ex-boyfriend. He would never have had the guts to take her like this, to make her feel both unimaginable pain and pleasure, no he would rather beat her than make love to her. Thank heavens he could never take her virginity, he was too much of a coward for that. But his Duncan, he's the kind of man she's dreamed about and now he's about to make her his). She couldn't wait any longer and placed her legs over his waist, pressing his hot strong body closer to hers. She could feel his manhood, long, thick and pulsing with want on her belly. She sighed and purred in pleasure when he let one of his hands lazily stroke her wet womanhood whilst the other carried his entire heavy weight as he lifted himself a bit off her. He then placed both his hands on her the top of her thighs, spreading her open for him. He then pushed his thick cockhead inside, and smiled darkly when he heard her scream in pain. "You like that baby girl?" he pushed in his entire length "you like having my 10-inch dick inside of that tiny little pussy of yours?" When he was fully inside, he waited a couple of minutes so that she could used to having his large cock inside of her, or else she feel too much pain and barely any pleasure. And pleasure he definitely wanted to give her. When she was ready he began to slowly thrust himself in and out of her, enjoying her screams. Soon he picked up the pace and began to lose control over his thrusts, growling and tearing at her smaller body like a wild animal. Liz was trapped underneath his large and strong frame, but she loved every second of the pain and pleasure he was giving her. She never knew this could feel so spectacular, and she definitely wanted him to give it to her again. When Duncan was close to coming, he slowed down his animalistic thrusts and began to lick and bite her soft throat. Liz was close to seeing stars as well, and within seconds they came together, with Duncan collapsing his heavy weight onto her. They lay together in that position, predator and prey, for a good half-hour until Liz fell asleep. Duncan stayed inside of her to make sure she's safe, kissed her luscious lips goodnight and made his way to Adam's room to find an anxious Darius waiting for him. "Where the hell have you been man and where's your clothes? You're gonna give me a heartache" Darius stepped closer to man and smelled him. "You smell like Liz, have you two..? Oh my goodness, you did! Adam's not gonna be happy with this, the poor girl will never speak to him ever again!" Duncan just laughed at his light lover "Baby, Adam's gonna be a happy man cos Liz enjoyed every second of our lovemaking, hell she's the one that insisted we do it." He kissed Darius and played with his hair "Oh and by the way, you can expect her to want to do it with you too. She's gonna love your soft and gentle lovemaking, mine's a little rough." He laughed and cuddled up with Darius, not even bothering to wash of Liz's delicious scent off his skin…

Next chapter: Liz meets Darius

After their romantic endeavour the night before, Adam was shy around Liz but he was amazed to see that she had this glow about her that definitely weren't there before. Had he awaken something hidden in her or is just pure lust? He decided to split himself again the next day to find if she wants to make love with Darius as well since Darius is the one who resembles him the most; he's sweet and loveable but when he's horny, he's just as wild as Duncan…


	4. Chapter 4

**Liz meets Darius**

The next morning Liz awakes and finds her bed empty. Was last night just a dream or did that sexy black-haired stranger with those lust-filled yellow eyes, Duncan, really make her his? This had to be a dream, no man would ever want her, Liz thought. But when she lifted off the duvet and found strange milky and definitely manly liquids and a thin smear of blood between her legs and on the sheets, she know for sure that last night did in fact happen. She was Duncan's now, and in a strange manner, her incredibly sexy and beautiful roommate, Adam's too. She wondered how exactly the two men fitted in together for they looked like twins, except for the hair and eyes of course. She decided to jump in the shower and as calmly as possible ask Adam when he can start educating her in the ways of the bed, and maybe subtly hint about Duncan and Darius. After her warm shower she decided on wearing her new light leopard print top with the black strapless bra and black miniskirt that was sure to impress Adam in a most sensual manner. She giggled, wondering why the hell she felt so happy and giggly all of sudden, it's if Duncan's strong will and insistence of making love to her in that wild way of his a part of her fear and hatred for men. She never knew that being controlled by a man and trapped underneath his strong and heavy body with his long, hard erection itching to claim her, felt so darn good. She couldn't wait to see what Adam has to offer in bed…

Adam awoke that same morning with a dreadful feeling of guilt of taking Liz's virginity. Damn his dark side, usually Duncan did other things but forcing himself on girls scared of men are definitely not part of the package. What on earth made him do that? Now he can kiss his roommate and the lovely apartment goodbye cos there's no way in hell that Liz will forgive him for last night. When he got the kitchen and prepared them breakfast he was surprised to see Liz already up and humming a happy tune and making her some coffee. She turned to him and with a bright smile and a blush on her cheeks said "Hey you, good morning Adam. Did you also have a good night's sleep?" she even winked at him and got busy with her coffee again. "Hey do you want some? I'm busy making mine, I might as well make you some coffee too" she giggled. Adam wasn't sure what she was so happy about; especially after her small body got ravaged by his 6 ft 1 giant frame. Anybody else would've complained about bruises from the rough ride, but not Liz. "Sure Liz. While you're busy making us coffee I'll make us my special omelette breakfast." She smiled at him and replied "Okay Adam. What do use in your special breakfast?" she turned to and gave him his cup of coffee, standing very close to him. Adam nervously laughed and explained "well I throw in some secret spices, mushrooms, sweet chilli sauce, mozzarella cheese cos I need to watch my figure, eggs of course, salt and pepper to taste and when I'm really hungry I sometimes throw in a little bit of stir-fry, it's so good, I promise you." Liz smiled at Adam admiringly and replied "I bet it is, can't wait to try it." She stepped closer to him and ran her fingers up and down his arm. They both shivered at the touch, bolts of electricity running through their bodies. For a couple of seconds, Adam and Liz's eyes met before Adam cleared his throat to start preparing their breakfast. "I'm so sorry to bother Adam, I just wanted to ask you…" Liz trailed off. Adam turned on the stove and sprayed the pan with cook 'n spray. "Yes?" he said, allowing her to continue. "I was wondering whether you can tell me anything about a man named Duncan." Adam immediately stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "I take it you know who I'm talking about huh. So tell me about him, he said something about being a part of you last night. What did he mean by that?" she nervously played with her hands, awaiting his answer. Adam regained his composure and replied, hoping that she doesn't see through his obvious white lie. "Well Darius is kind of family of mine, and I asked him if he wanted to help us with the therapy, and he agreed." She just stared at and said "He looks remarkably a lot like you dude, and what's with his eyes? It's sexy I admit, and he's just as beautiful as you" she blushed at that one "but he's a lot darker , kinda like the guy your mom warns you about, and one feels scared and seriously attracted to him at the same time" she ranted and finished her coffee to hide her embarrassment. "I guess we should finish our breakfast then, the food's done" Adam said, grabbed the pan and sat down at the table. "Sure, let's do that" Liz mimicked him and after finishing their delicious meal in silence, they made their way to the TV room and sat down on the same long couch. "That was simply delicious Adam, I can't wait when you make it again" she smiled nervously at him. "So, uhm, when's the next you know, session? Is it tonight, and uhm is Duncan coming again?" she blushed when she said his name, the pleasant memories flooding before momentarily before her eyes. "When's Darius, the other guy's name's turn, and" she blushed again "when's yours?" she struggled to meet his eyes. Adam felt touched by her comments, especially about him. He still felt unsure when he could trust himself as a whole to make love to her, but he knew Darius was the safest one and if she managed to fall in love with both Darius and Duncan, then she'll feel the same about him, Adam. So Darius was the man of tonight but he might as well give her a little taste of what he himself has to offer. So he leaned down and kissed her luscious full lips, wrapping his strong arms tightly around her small body. He was also the first to break away, allowing Liz to catch her breath first before speaking. "I see you're managing to trust me dear Liz." He smiled and before he went out the door to go to work, he turned around and said to her "You can expect sweet Darius to teach you the finer things about love, he's adorable but don't underestimate him. He can be just as dangerous as Duncan in bed, especially from behind." He winked at her and closed the door behind him. Liz fell back onto the couch, still struggling to catch her breath. Adam's sweet, delicious full lips and yummy tongue was every bit as tasty, talented and dominant as Duncan's. In fact, the two men tasted exactly the same…

Later that night when Liz prepared to go to bed, she made sure to take extra care of shaving her legs, and washing her hair with that delicious smelling vanilla shampoo. She also picked out her sexiest underwear for the night, her black-and-red- lace bra and matching panties especially for Darius. She wondered how he looked like, he was probably nerdy-looking with glasses and ginger or blonde, with hundreds of freckles. Not that she minded, she loved sexy nerds, her roomie was one for heaven's sake! And freckles on a man was her weakness that she never confessed to anyone, not even to her own mother. She couldn't wait what Darius has to offer tonight. She smiled and shook her head disbelievingly at how quickly she went from a shy girl hating all men to a young woman anxiously awaiting to be schooled in the ways of the bed by incredibly sexy men. What do they say, miracles happen.

She turned around when she heard a soft knock on her door and when she turned around she gasped for before her stood an incredibly beautiful ginger-haired man with piercing light blue eyes who, just like Duncan, looked exactly the same as Adam! What's going on? Is Adam part of a triplet or what? "H-hi Liz, my name is Darius. Adam sent me to you to help you with something?" Darius said, in a questioning manner. He blushed and he looked so damn adorable that Liz felt that maybe he was sent to her so she could try to dominate him. She walked towards him and gently stroke his blushing cheek, having to stand on her tippy toes to reach him for like the other two, Darius stood at a full 6 ft 1, almost twice her length. "You look really beautiful tonight Liz" he stumbled and Liz was so overcome by his cuteness that she pulled his large body tightly against hers and placed his large, strong hands on her waist. They both shivered at the skin-on-skin contact and Liz placed her hands on his, rubbing up and down on them, pushing his closer and closer to her ass cheeks. She could feel that same strange heat deep in her body but this time she wanted him from behind. She always wanted a man to do her that way but her ex was too much of a coward and he detested anal and oral sex. She then took off her bra and chuckled deeply at Darius's gasp when he saw her full breasts, her nipples already rock hard from lust. She began taking off his shirt, kissing his chest all the way down to his belt buckle. Darius stood still, his hands now on her shoulders, unsure of what to do now. Only when she released his belt buckle and pulled of his pants did he understood. She moved her mouth closer to his underwear and nuzzled her face on his crotch, taking in his strong manly scent. She's never done this before but she was pretty she knew what to do. She then traced the outline of his crotch with her fingers, circling ever closer to his throbbing erection. She couldn't wait to taste him, to take his entire 10-inch length inside of her mouth and make him come inside of her. She finally took of his black Jockey underwear and nearly fainted when his huge monster stood proudly erect merely inches from her face. She stared at it for a couple of seconds, mentally composing herself for what she was about to do. She took a deep breath, took his giant member in her right hand whilst grabbing his left ass cheek (so soft and firm) and licked his entire length from base to head. When she reached the head, she was stunned to see pre-come already leaking from his cock. Excited, she licked it all up and began sucking on the head. Oh goodness he tastes so yummy, she thought, enjoying the feel of his warm cockhead in her mouth. When she comfortable enough, she began sucking more of him, forcing his large length deeper down. She smiled when she felt him gasp out of pleasure and pain when her teeth "accidentally" scraped against him. She wanted to try something else too while she was busy pleasuring him in her mouth; so she rimmed one of her fingers against his too-tight hole slowly. She was pleased when he opened up for her and within seconds her fingers were brushing against the tight muscles in his ass. He was so hot inside and she loved the way he responded to her cold finger, sucking her deeper and deeper. Soon she added another one and another, fucking him deep with her fingers. Darius was soon lost in his own world by being pleasured by both sides, rocking back and forth and within seconds he came hard and fast inside of Liz's eager mouth. She licked her lips and cleaned his now flaccid cock, so babysoft that she couldn't resist to play with it in her mouth. She glanced at his balls, and decided she's gonna give them some treatment as well. She took out his cock and took turns by sucking on his balls, they tasted a little sweaty by now but still divine. She slowly slipped out her fingers out of his lovely ass and gave his cock a quick kiss before standing up and supporting his limp, heavy figure. "Come Darius, let's go to bed" she softly told him, took his hand and lead him to her awaiting bed. She down and was taken by surprise when Darius threw himself onto her and began greedily kissing her. She couldn't do anything but kiss him back, darnit he's so strong and fiery, just the man for me, she thought. After kissing her he stopped, smiled wickedly at her and flipped her on her stomach, exposing her backside for him. She gasped when she felt him kissing and biting her neck all the way and took off her panties, exposing her sensitive ass for him. She heard him growl deeply and shuddered for he sounded like a ravenous lion in heat, and she was the female. She gulped, this was the first a man was to enter her in that way and she knew it hurt like hell the first time. And Darius's cock was longer and thicker than the average man, this was gonna hurt! She made herself comfortable, knowing that it would ease the pain. Darius bent down on his knees, pulled her closer to him so that her womanhood was close to the edge of the bed. He then kissed her cheeks, leaving small bites that was definitely going to visible in the morning. He smiled when he saw her small tight pink hole, clenched tight and practically begging for his large member to enter. He spread her legs wide for him, licked his lips and leant closer to kiss her tight hole. Liz gasped when she felt his warm soft lips moving around her hole, this was unlike any feeling she's ever experienced. She opened up for him, allowing his warm wet tongue to enter and lick her tight muscles deep inside of her. Oh goodness, this feels so amazing! Liz thought and lifted her ass higher in the air to allow him to go even deeper. She gasped when he was fully inside, he felt like he belonged there! She whimpered when he slowly pulled out his tongue but gasped when she felt his large member thrust relentlessly her tiny hole, stretching her out farther than before. She cried out in pain, but relaxed when he rained feather soft kisses on her spine. After a couple of minutes when she adjusted to his monster like size, he began thrusting slowly in her ass. First the pain was unbearable, but he picked up speed, she began enjoying having his large member deep within her. "Deeper baby, go deeper" she panted, knowing that when he does go deeper, it'll hurt a lot more, but she'll embrace the pain knowing that the pleasure will be much greater. Darius responded by spreading her legs impossibly wider, allowing him to go deeper and faster. He was also panting wildly, his thrusts felt almost faster and harder than Duncan's, but could be because he had a better position. More than a couple of minutes later, they both came hard and fast, and Darius's warm seed felt soothing in the raw-fucked muscles in her ass. He collapsed onto her body, and lay like that for about 10 minutes before slowly pulling himself out of her, making her grunt in pain for the head of his cock was still a bit hard and difficult to get out. He gently cradled her in his strong arms and stroke her stroke ass cheeks. Liz however ignored the pain as best she could and relaxed in his touch, feeling more loved than ever. "Darius?" she asked and looked up to see his gorgeous blue eyes staring at hers. "Yes baby girl?" he asked, his voice so beautiful, like a true musician's, and exactly the same as Adam's. She stroked his chest and was amazed at the beauty of his ginger coloured chest hair and hundreds of freckles, perfectly completing his pale skin and baby pink nipples. "Last night Duncan said something about me, you and him, together? Do you think we can do that?" she leaned closer and sucked on one of his nipples, making Darius respond by buckling against her body in pleasure. "H- he mentioned that me. But d-do you really want to do that, have a threesome with us?" She stopped suckling on his nipple and nuzzled in his arms instead, inhaling his delicious masculine scent. "I think so, I mean look how I've come already" she giggled when she said "come", "I mean before I was so scared of men, not allowing to get close to me, I'd definitely never allow a man to do the things you and Duncan or even Adam did to me." She sighed and played with his other nipple "You three showed me that not all men are controlling and over-jealous like my ex was. You guys made me appreciate men and even lust after them. So yes, I really want to have a threesome with you two, and when Adam's ready, I want to have him too. I might as well admit to you Darius, the moment I met Adam, I fell head over heels in love with him. I just wish he could trust me with the secret he's hiding from everyone, my guess is that it involves you two guys." Darius was silent for a moment and said "Honey you got to understand, Adam has been placed under, lets call it "obstacles" and the only way he can accept them as permanently a part of his life is to fully trust someone, preferably his soul mate with them. Other than that, I can't tell you more baby. You'll simply have to be patient but here's some advice: don't be afraid to fall in love with him, he's great man with issues like any other, but in the end he may very well be the one who'll finally cure you of your insecurities. Now you have to rest baby, for tomorrow night we're gonna have some fun together with Duncan, okay" he kissed her on her forehead and stayed there until she fell asleep before he moved to join Duncan, anxiously pacing up and down in Adam's room.

Duncan looked up at him and was pleased to see Darius grinning very broadly. "I take it you made the lady a very happy woman tonight my boy" he kissed Darius on his lips "So tell me, how'd you do her?" he winked and gestured to follow him to the shower. "Well first she gave me an awesome blow-job, she even put her fingers in my ass to make come quicker, damn that girl's a natural. It's a pity she hated men for so long." He sighed at the memories from earlier that night. "Then we went to bed and I fucked her sexy ass until she screamed my name. Her tiny hole was stretched out so far, poor girl. She's gonna have some trouble walking this week. Talking about stretching, you wanna do the honours tonight Duncan?" Darius asked suggestively and together went into the shower and made love until they were both worn out. When they crawled into bed and in each other's arms Darius suggested to Duncan that maybe they should leave the threesome for next week when Liz's bruises are fully healed or else her small body's gonna be extremely bruised between the two of them. They sighed, kissed each other goodnight and slept peacefully, dreaming sensual dreams of making love with each other and with Liz…

_Next chapter: Threesome time_

A week went by after Liz had her firsts with Duncan and Darius and with her body fully healed, she was more than ready for some fun time with those two hunks. Adam was becoming more and more involved with her everyday life and even spent a couple of days at school with her, helping the kids who struggle with reading, making Liz's motherly instincts kick in. She falls deeper and deeper in love with this mysterious man, but will he entrust her with his secret, and most importantly, will she accept his trust?


	5. Chapter 5

**Threesome time**

Three days went by after Darius and Liz's lovemaking and she began to realize more and more how much she appreciated Adam's kindness and help, never once did he make her feel insecure and uncertain. He made her feel safe and loved and every morning he took care of the breakfast, sometimes even bringing it to her room when she's still sleeping, gently waking her up with a light kiss on her forehead. One morning while she was at school and chaos erupted in her class, she called Adam, who took a couple of days off from work to relax, to help her restore order. That day the school decided to test the kids' response in case of a terrorist attack, bombs and fires and the kids were terrified out their minds. Adam agreed to be at the school in less than 10 minutes, he could hear she was at her end with worry. When he arrived at her classroom door and knocked, she practically jumped in his arms so relieved she was to see him. "Do you have any idea how grateful I am to see you Adam? These kids are scared out of their minds, the school decided to use actors dressed up as terrorists to test how well the kids react to the situation, and these are grade one's for heaven's sake! They're practically peeing in their pants from fright!" Adam was touched that she thought of calling him, she definitely couldn't be without him for long. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her on her crown before saying "It's okay baby girl, I'm here. Let's get the kids back to their old silly cheerful selves, shall we?" She looked up at him, grateful for his strong presence. "Okay, let's do it." She grabbed his hand and pulled in the classroom. "Hey kids, it's gonna be okay. I got my friend Adam here with me, he's going to help you guys get over the fright okay?" The kids nervously murmured a shaky "Hello" and tried not to cry all over again, Adam smiled encouragingly at them and said "Hey guys, it's going to be okay. Those guys that came into the classrooms were just pretending to be bad guys. They're not going to hurt you, I'll make sure of that." One of the little girls nervously stepped closer to Adam, tears forming in her eyes. "Really? You'll protect us from them? They look so m-mean, I'm sc-scared." Adam dropped down on his knees, meeting her on eye level. "I promise you that I'll protect you with my life, that goes for all of you." The little girl, whose name was Rosie, was so touched by Adam's honesty that she flung her small arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you, thank you." Adam was so overcome that he responded by hugging her back. "You feel so warm and safe, just like my daddy. Are you Liz's boyfriend Adam?" she asked innocently, when he released her, even blinking her eyes at him . Adam smiled back at Liz, pleased to see her blushing red and avoiding his eyes. "Maybe little one, why, would you like me to be her boyfriend?" He chuckled when the little girl nodded and said "Yes, you're friendly and safe and my mommy would've said "A well-bred young gentleman." Are you gonna marry her Adam? If you are, I want to be the bridesmaid, pretty please?" She looked so adorable that he couldn't get it over his heart to say no to her. "Of course honey, you can be our bridesmaid anytime" and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. Liz was completely taken away by the picture the two of them formed and for the briefest second she could almost envision standing next to Adam, his arm around her with their children playing with each other in front of them. When she looked at Adam again she met his piercing sea green eyes and knew for certain that that vision weren't too far away from happening. He smiled at her and gestured for her to join her. She nodded and helped him calm the children. Within minutes the children returned to their usual playful state when Adam took half of the class to play a word game on the board with him whilst Liz took the other half and read a book for them. Everyone had so much fun that they almost missed the bell ringing that signals the end of another school day. When the kids went home, Adam and Liz were still in the classroom. "Thank you Adam, you helped a lot with the kids today. I never knew you were so good with them. Now I know who I can count on to help me out when they get scared again" she smiled at him. Adam stepped closer and hugged her tightly. "Sure anytime baby girl." He walked towards the door and said "I have to go out tonight, one of my clients invited me to some important psychologist's speech and I can't pull out now. However, I heard that you requested both Darius and Duncan for tonight's entertainment. I'm glad that you're beginning to get over your hatred for men, but I gotta warn you though: not all men are as considerate to your wellbeing and needs as these two. Hope you have fun tonight" he winked at her and disappeared through the door.

Liz went shopping for some sexy new lingerie to impress the two men before she made her way home, she hadn't feel this sexy and wanted in an eternity. She definitely wanted to impress Darius and Duncan for they made her feel the way a woman should, she'll forever be grateful for those two, and Adam. She sighed when she thought about Adam, wishing he could trust her with his secret, she could see it was keeping him from making love to her himself. One day Adam you'll be mine and I'll be yours, she thought to herself, the vision of him being the father of her children springing momentarily before her eyes again. When she arrived home just after 5 o' clock, she was surprised to see that Adam was already gone. She walked to the fridge to start preparing dinner when she spotted a note on the fridge door that read "I prepared some dinner for you before I went out, hope you enjoy your evening. Xoxoxo" She giggled when she saw the kisses at the end of the note. Three of them, he must really like her then. With a light heart filled with new promises she ate her delicious dinner he had prepared for her (spaghetti bolognaise with that secret spices again, she identified one of the spices as rosemary, and a fresh mixed salad). She showered and dressed in her sexy new lingerie, red and white this time, and wore her dressing-gown over them. She picked up a sultry romance novel and settled on the couch, anxiously awaiting for the two men who was bound to give her endless pleasure tonight.

At 20:00 she heard a knock on the door and when she opened it she was pleased to see both Darius and Duncan, both looking dangerously handsome white and black outfits. "Come in you two, shall I make you guys some coffee before we begin?" Duncan answered for the both of them "Sure baby girl, I'm thirsty as hell." He eyed her thin silk dressing-gown and whistled his approval "Hmm you look impeccably beautiful as always." She found it odd when he said always since they'd only met once, but shrugged it off when they made their way to the kitchen. "So have you guys been, tell me a little more of yourself. And what exactly is your relation to Adam, I mean are guys triplets or something that don't mind sharing the same girl?" They looked at each other, expecting the question but still unsure of exactly what to say. Darius spoke first "Well all three of us psychologists and to answer your question about Adam, no we're not triplets, otherwise me and Duncan would never do the things we do to each other." He blushed, looking so cute that Liz felt the urge to cuddle him against her. Duncan winked at her "I'm pretty sure you know what he means, don't you baby girl? After we drank our coffee we can make our way to Adam's room right?" Liz stared at him, stunned at the suggestion. "I've never been in Adam's room before, are you sure he won't mind?" They both smiled at her, looking like cats that stole the cream. "Sure, he won't mind. In fact, he requested his room because it has a bigger bed, so can have more fun there, if you catch my drift."

After enjoying their delicious coffee (Mocca Java, love that coffee so much ;) they made their way to Adam's bedroom and Liz stared in awe at the massive heaven bed in the centre of the room. She slowly walked towards the bed and ran her hands over the soft duvet cover. It was a truly beautiful bed, fit for a king (or a handsome, sexy, beautiful man like Adam). She sat at the edge of the bed and faced the two men. "Before we, you know, do it, I wanna see you two making out with each other. I've dreamed about it last night and I know it'll be very sexy" she blushed when they just stared at her. Darius was the first to recover and turned to Duncan to say to him "Sure, why not? What the lady want, the lady'll get." Almost in sync they turned to one another and they stared deep into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, light blue meeting yellow, and lunged at each other, both of them grunting in pleasure. Liz was beginning to feel turned on by the two sexy young men furiously kissing and grabbing each other that she began slowing taking over her dressing-gown, revealing her sexy red and white lingerie. The men, still in their embrace, stopped what they were doing and ogled her firm breasts and curvy waist, memories of making love to her coming back to them both. They smirked at each other and made their way to the bed. Duncan climbed up behind Liz whilst Darius kneeled between in front of her knees. Duncan began kissing and biting her neck whilst his fingers were busy unclasping her bra. Darius on the other hand, opened up her legs for him, kissing up her thighs whilst pressing his one hand against her crotch to prevent her from closing her legs. With her bra unclasped, Duncan gently laid her head down on the bed and cupped her breasts, still biting and kissing her neck and ears, slowly making his way to her awaiting lips. Darius arrived at her womanhood and slowly took off her panties and licked his lips when he she was all wet and waiting for him. He and Duncan shared a look over her body, their eyes telling secrets that only they know and both nodded at a wild idea they had the night before. Duncan made his way to her lips and ferociously kissed her upside down. When he done with her lips he began taking off his clothes, and when Liz looked up she was stunned to see Duncan's large member inches from her face. She gulped, pretty sure of what Duncan wanted to with that cock. Duncan nodded at Darius, who was busy circling her womanhood with his tongue, waiting for the precise moment to enter. Duncan lifted himself up on his arms and when Liz glanced upwards he was on top of her without touching her, his throbbing cock millimetres from her lips. He was about to put his large cock in her mouth reverse side. She couldn't wait to taste him, Darius was delicious, surely he was to be the same? She opened her lips and within seconds his large cockhead was in her mouth. She happily sucked and licked at it, he tasted just as delicious as Darius, in fact the two men tasted exactly the same! Soon she swallowed him even deeper down her throat, revelling at the taste of his skin and pre-come. To relax Duncan a bit more into her mouth, she reached backwards and played with his balls, soon he was slowly thrusting himself deeper into her throat. She nearly bit his cock when Darius entered her with his tongue, furiously licking and sucking at her womanhood. Soon they were all lost in their own world, enjoying each other's bodies. Liz and Duncan were both close to coming, and together they experienced a thrilling orgasm. When they came down to catch their breaths, Duncan pulled his flaccid cock out her mouth and kissed her trembling lips, tasting himself in her mouth. Darius cleaned her up with his tongue and laid on top of her, sucking on her nipples till they became hard again. When they satisfied they took a couple of minutes to catch their breaths before to the next phase.

When they were ready Darius pulled Liz up from the bed and into his arms whilst Duncan moved over and laid in the same position as she previously did. He lazily stroked to himself to become fully erect again whilst Darius whispered in Liz's ear of what they were planning to do with her. Liz blushed for she was about to be sandwiched between the two hunks. Darius gestured for Liz to climb on top of Duncan. She blushed again and did as he instructed. She's never been on top of a man's body and was overcome by how in control she felt. She took his large throbbing member and slowly lowered herself on his body, gasping at the pain for this only her second time with him. When he was fully inside of her, she sat still to adjust to his large size and although she expected it, she was still taken aback when Darius opened up legs from behind and slowly rimmed her tiny hole with his finger. She gasped in the sensations she felt from both ends and allowed him in, sucking his long index finger deep within her warm body. She felt a liquid being rubbed in her ass and asked Darius what it was since he didn't use it the first time. He whispered in her ear "It's called lube my dear, it makes it easier for me to enter you and it'll be much less painful for you." Liz nodded and what he said was true: his fingers entered her one by one, stretching her tiny hole open for him his large erection and it didn't hurt as much as it did the first time, in fact it started to feel quite pleasurable. When she was ready, Darius entered her from behind, grabbing her hips tightly to adjust himself properly behind her, causing her to thrust Duncan's cock even deeper inside. They took a couple of minutes to prepare themselves and Darius gave the first thrust, forcing Duncan deeper inside. When they all got used to each other's bodies, Darius picked up the pace and within minutes all three of them grunted and panted hard and fast, screaming each other's names. When Darius was about to come, he forced his nails into Liz's waist, keeping himself firmly behind her to keep himself from falling. When he released his hot seed inside of her, he screamed her name and limply fell on top of her, helping her ride Duncan's cock so that they too came together. Afterwards they took to the shower and there Liz took turns making love with Darius and Duncan until the water run cold. Giggling like naughty teenagers they run to the bed, and still naked, Liz fell asleep between the two handsome men. During the night the two men reunited and Adam carried Liz to her own room, making sure she was warm and comfy, kissed her soft lips and went to his own room, dreaming of making Liz his wife one day…

_Next chapter: I love you, don't you know that?_

Adam struggles to confess to Liz how he truly feels about her whilst Liz gets an unexpected and most unwelcome guest that tries his very best to make sure that Adam and Liz never become a couple. Will the two of them fight for the love they have for each other or will this unwanted guest tear the beautiful (and extremely sensual) love they have?


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I decided to split this chapter into 3 parts since it was going to be too long to put in one, hope you guys like it ;)_

**I love you, don't you know that? Part 1**

Liz awake the next morning, feeling lazy and blissfully awakened at the same time. When she turned her head sideways she expected to see either Darius or Duncan in bed with her, until she realized with a shock that she was back in her own bed. Who carried her to her own bed whilst she was sleeping? She doubted it was those two, so it had to be Adam, sweet, caring and sexy Adam. She smiled at the thought of him, and wondered how his meeting last night went why she was being kept busy by his equally sexy friends. She was definitely going to ask him about it when she sees him, she though, and went to shower to momentarily refresh her body from the adventures of the night before. She decided on wearing a light rose pink summer dress since it was bound to be warm in town today, paired with golden bracelets and necklaces with black and white-gold earrings and cream pumps. She went to the kitchen and found that Adam already left for work. She frowned, this was unlike him to leave this early, until she glanced at the clock. Oh my goodness, it's past 10 am already, I must have overslept! Small wonder she felt hungry enough to devour an African Elephant, she smirked and hunted the fridge for something delicious to eat, when she brutally interrupted by a furious knocking on the door. Frowning, she called out "Who is it?", wondering who on earth would knock on their door, her own mother don't even know where she lives and Adam's parents are the kind of people who tell you of their arrival a week before, so she was pretty sure it can't be them. A gruffy, too familiar voice replied "It's me Lizzy, it's Victor. Don't you remember me?" His voice sounded hurt somehow, like he was injured or something. Liz carefully made her way to the door and dared a peek through the keyhole. It was Victor alright, his untidy blonde locks standing upright in all directions, his muddy brown eyes staring back at her. She sighed and opened to door and regretted it the moment she did it for days afterwards. He definitely hadn't changed, unlike Adam whom she regarded as a man of impeccable fashion taste who always found a way to look handsome (and irresistible) in even the simplest of clothing, Victor on the other hand always wore cheap suits to look like a successful businessman but failed horribly to do so. Still he was a nice guy with all his faults and she forgave him a long time ago for what he did to her. "So, what are you doing here Victor? How's Linda or Miriam or whatever her name was doing these days?" she nervously asked. Victor just chuckled, and Liz noticed that she didn't like his laugh as she used to when she was younger. He had the laugh of teenage boy with not a care in the world, whereas Adam's laugh was because he was of a man who was genuinely happy with her and didn't treated her like some naïve schoolgirl. No, he treated her like a woman. "Nah me and Nadia, we didn't work out. She wanted a longterm relationship and I told her that in that case we're not gonna work. You of all people know I much I hate the idea of marriage. So are you gonna invite me in or what?" Liz frowned, unsure of what to do. Invite him in and let him console her with sweet talk or turn him down, sending him to his mama with his tail between his legs, mentally laughing at the last idea. "You still didn't answer my question Victor? What are you doing here?" she looked him in the eyes, hoping that he's not going to lie to her again. He actually looked shy to her, but she wasn't sure if was buying it. "Well actually I've wanted to visit you for some time now and now I've finally found you. Actually, I wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you like that, it's just I really like Nadia a lot, but you know I don't do long-term commitments that well. So now that's off my chest, can I at least ask for a cup of coffee, I'm thirsty as hell." He smiled uncertainly at her till she decided ugh, what the heck, no harm will come of it certainly? "Sure, I can at least get you a coffee. Come in" secretly wishing that Adam was there with her, she felt safer with him. "Hmm nice little place you got here" he said, critically eying the very manly décor. She hadn't had time yet to bring her feminine touch to the place, but she loved Adam's style. Maybe later they could go shopping together, that would be so romantic, she thought and immediately banned the thought from her head. Don't get ahead of yourself Liz, you haven't even slept with him yet, don't' go daydreaming about him, she scolded herself. "You have an interesting sense of décor Elizabeth, a very manly taste. You definitely changed since I met you. In fact you've changed a lot" he said, and eyed her body with renewed interest. He stepped closer to her suddenly and look her up and down, stopping every so often at her breasts and Liz could feel something in the atmosphere change. She didn't like the way he looked at her one bit, only Darius and Duncan may look at her like that, and Adam. She cleared her throat, indicating that she didn't feel comfortable with him so close to her. Thankfully he got the message and took a step back, allowing her to continue making their coffee. When she was finished, she indicated for him to join her in the living room. "Thanks, you've always made delicious coffee babes. So tell me, do you have a roommate? It's dangerous to live alone you know." Liz almost choked in her coffee at his obvious remark, but smirked when she thought of Adam and how taken aback Victor will be when he sees her large MALE roommate, he'll definitely think her inhibitions flew out the door after they broke up. "Yes, actually I do. He's such a sweetheart." Now it's Victor's turn to choke. "A he? Must be gay if he's living with you" he laughed. "Well I would like to meet the little guy if he's such a 'sweetheart', what does he do exactly?" Liz tried hard to keep her laugh inside, he just called a 6 ft 1 man with a broad chest and rock hard muscles to die for little? Oh he's in for one nasty surprise when Adam get's home, she thought and glanced at the clock on the wall, which is in exactly 30 minutes since he closes at 11:00 on Fridays. "Oh he's a psychologist, he's highly recommended. I'm also one of his patients" she said, desperately trying not to blush at the kind of therapy he uses on her. "Hmm" was all Victor said at that, and she remembered he studied to be one himself, but failed horribly at it due to his interests in chasing skirts instead of studying. He ended up working for his father and was surprisingly quite successful. She decided to question him about that. "So Victor, how's your father doing? Are you still working for him?" and was surprised when she saw first a triumphant look then a sadness in his eyes. "Babes, my father's dead. He passed away a couple of months ago. He suffered from lung cancer, you know how he always smoked. My dear old mother warned him for so long but never listened to her. After his death I become a partner in his business but I can only assume full control after my 25th birthday." She sensed he was deliberately keeping something else from her, but left it at that. They chatted surprisingly quite pleasantly with one another, as if all the bad that separated them never happened.

So when Adam arrived 5 minutes after eleven that morning, he found Liz in a humorous conversation with a blonde younger man he's never seen before. He cleared his throat, signalling his presence. Liz jumped up from her seat and hugged him tightly. "Hi Adam, it's so good to see you. This here is Victor, the ex of mine I told you about." Victor stood up and was taken aback by the size of the man in front of him. Adam beat his height by about 2 inches and he had a broad well-muscled chest, a formidable opponent. He acted unfazed and shook Adam's hand a little too roughly for comfort. Adam returned the shake and glanced questioningly at Liz. Victor noticed the gaze and asked "So are you Liz's gay roommate or what?" Adam smirked, the guy was definitely not here for just a social visit, he wanted something from Liz. One thing's for certain, he's not gonna it, I'll make sure of that. "Yep, although since Liz's been living here with me I've become quite hetero in fact. You can't blame me, Liz is the sexiest girl I've ever seen and being her boyfriend has it perks in bed, if you know what I mean." He winked at Victor, pleased to see that Victor didn't like this new information one little bit. Liz stared at him, wondering what the hell's going through that devious mind at that moment. Victor looked at Liz and said "I've been under the impression that you're single babes. How come you lead me on knowing full well that you have a boyfriend already?" barely managing to keep control of his anger. Liz looked puzzlingly at him "I never lead you on, I just invited you in for a cup of coffee." Victor's face went remarkably quickly from angry to apologetic. "I'm sorry babes, it's just that I missed you so much. If it won't bother you too much, I was wondering if I could maybe stay here with you guys for a couple of days?" Liz and Adam shared a look. "If Liz says it's okay?" Adam gestured to her. "S-sure I guess. May I ask why though?" Victor pulled his victory smile and immediately Adam regretted his question. "Nah I need do see my dad's lawyers over a minor issue in his testament and it could take a few days, nothing bad I promise you." He smiled at Liz and once again Adam sensed that something was up with this ex of Liz. "So can I go get my stuff, it's waiting in my car outside." Adam struggled to hide his shock and said "Yeah sure, let me go show you your room first though." He walked towards the spare room at the end of the hall and turned around to make sure Victor was following him. "Here's your room Vic, hope you like it." He wasn't surprised in the least when Victor replied with "My name's Victor, not Vic. Only Elizabeth can call me that. So when did you start banging her? Or did you just say that to make me jealous hey big guy?" he said not so jokingly. Adam managed to appear unfazed by the brat's tasteless remarks and decided to get back at him. "No me and my baby girl's been making love for quite some time now, I even do her from behind, ooh she loves it when my 10-inch dick fucks her doggy style. She makes such lovely sounds, screaming my name and begging me to fuck her deeper" Adam licked his lips at the memories from the night before when Liz was trapped between both Darius and Duncan, and oh the sounds they made, it was pure heaven to his ears. Victor looked shocked and a little admiringly at Adam. "You screwed Liz, the ice-queen, from behind? Oh my goodness, how'd you do that? She wouldn't even give me a blow-job, did she gave you one, I mean, no disrespect and all, but you're like a little old for her?" Adam smiled, glad he got the punk's attention now. "I wouldn't call 30 old though. Yeah she gives me the best blow-jobs ever and in return I eat out that lovely wet pussy of hers." Now Victor's expression went from admiration to pure hatred, but his voice still sounded the same. "I see, well then you're one lucky man." He walked towards Adam, still a little uncertain of how formidable an opponent Adam is, and said "Just remember, I was her first love and that'll never go away. Liz'll be mine again, even though you were the first to take her to bed, doesn't mean she'll stay there. I know a few tricks of my own that's way better than yours." Adam smirked, he'll definitely take back his words when he knows that Liz has TWO men pleasuring her and soon Adam will join the pack. Liz is already his, she just doesn't know it yet, he thought. "Well now that's sorted out want me to order some pizza for tonight?" Adam asked innocently, as if the exchange of words never happened. Victor glared at him, but nonetheless agreed to Adam's choice of dinner since it was his apartment. "Great, I'll go tell my baby girl that we're eating pizza tonight." He smiled and walked out to an anxious Liz, waiting for him in the living room. The expression on her face said everything: she definitely overheard their conversation and wasn't pleased at all. "Why on earth did you lie to him about us? You know we're not in a relationship and since when did you have your 10-inch dick in my ass, only Darius and Duncan did that" she blushed, but didn't stop insulting poor Adam. "You're only my roommate, get it through your thick skull Adam, at first I thought you're an okay guy but now you've just proved to me that you're just like the rest of them." She sounded bitter and disappointed in him, but Adam was still a bit shocked that she only insulted him, what about what that little punk said to him, or did she just hear what he who was Adam, had said. "I'm sorry Liz, but if you heard what he said about you…" he was brutally cut off by Liz whispering to him "I don't care what he said, he's from my past. How could you say those things about me like I'm some kind of whore who's only here to pleasure you? I thought you liked me?" She began to softly cry and Adam knew she was back to her old man-hating self again, all because of him, and this time he doubted if she was going to ever let him in again like she did before…

_Next chapter: I love you, don't you know that? Part 2_

Victor makes it clear to Adam that he'll win back Elizabeth, even if he has to play dirty to do so, whilst Adam and Liz are being driven away from each other due to Liz not trusting him like she used to. Duncan and Darius struggle to agree over what to do with their situation, resulting in a fight that was unfortunately witnessed by Victor who also sees them shift back into Adam. He decides to blackmail Adam and if Adam dares tell Liz about it, he'll be "taken care of". Will Adam find a way out of this disastrous situation or will Liz find that she never really stopped loving Victor and take him back?


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you, don't you know that? Part 2**

For three days now Liz ignored Adam after overhearing what he said to Victor. For some reason though, she felt ashamed of herself for not giving him a proper chance to explain himself and also because she only chastised him and not Victor as well. Well, I'm used to Victor badmouthing me but not Adam, not the man she was just beginning to lose her heart to. She sighed, well it's not my fault that they said those things, in the meantime, how come Duncan and Darius hadn't visited her yet? She hadn't those two handsome men since the night they made love to each other 4 days ago. They're the only ones she can trust now… Her thoughts were cruelly interrupted however by Victor laughing too loudly over his phone. She frowned and said "Hey Victor, tone it down a little. The landlord don't like people yelling in her building, she may be old but she's far from deaf." Victor just stared dumbly at her, shook his head and continued his loud conversation as if she didn't even existed. She sighed and walked to her room to continue her book in peace, but before she walked into her room, she overheard Victor saying "Don't you worry Alex, everything's going as planned. Yes, she'll be saying the "I do" sooner than you think mate, in a little over a month you'll be looking at a very rich man." He laughed heartily again, but Liz felt a cold shiver running down her spine. Who's this girl he wants to marry, and why would he be rich in over a month? As far as Liz know, Victor was considered to be middle-class, with a good job and salary, but definitely not rich. And since when does the man who heartlessly dumps girls whenever it comes close to getting serious, considering marriage, it doesn't make sense. Unless he's really fallen in love with this mystery girl, which is highly unlikely, but nothings impossible, she mused. She shook her head, it's got nothing to do with her, he can marry whom he wants surely? She involuntarily turned her head towards Adam's room and sighed. She misses him, but what can she do about that? If only he would apologize to her, but he was too proud to do so. She walked into her room and read her book, but after only twenty minutes felt the sleep overcome her. She dreamt of standing in the church next to Adam who was looking extra handsome in a black and white tux and she was wearing a sparkling white sleeveless wedding dress. She smiled into her dream but soon her dream turned from a happy fairytale to a terrifying nightmare when Victor burst into the church just when she and Adam were about to exchange the "I do's" and yelled "I object, that woman standing before you is already married. She belongs to me, and I'm taking her away from you Adam. I'm a rich man now and I can sue you anytime I want." He laughed evilly and instantly Liz woke up from her nightmare, her heart beating furiously out of rhythm and her body covered in sweat. Oh God, please don't tell me that's what's going to happen. She took a cold shower to wash away the sweat and fear and minutes later she felt a lot better and refreshed. It was only a nightmare, there's no way it could be a vision of what's to come, can it…

Later that evening Adam returned home late after work, since he and Liz had that terrible fight 3 days ago he extended his schedule for the week, making space for those patients who have serious illnesses as well as those with tendencies to commit suicide. Thus he was extremely tired and wanted nothing more than a cup of coffee, a light dinner and his bed. He sighed but was alerted by how empty the apartment was. He searched in all the rooms but found that neither Liz or Victor were present. Maybe the two ex-lovebirds went out on a date to find renewed love or something, he thought sarcastically. He could feel his light and dark sides clashing deep within and decided that maybe he should let the two argue it out once and for all for they're beginning to wear him out. He split himself and in an instant Darius and Duncan were at each other's throats. Duncan started first "Dude why on earth are you so fucking lame, you're supposed to be sweet talking Liz by now, what the hell are you still doing here?" Darius responded by shoving Duncan against the bed "It's not my fault that you're too scared to beat the shit out of that asshole, the punk's practically fucking her right now and it's all your fault" Duncan stood up and punched Darius in the kidney, making him double over with pain "Shut the fuck up or I swear to God I will kill you with my bare hands" Darius recovered soon enough and tackled Duncan as best he could on the bed "If you want to kill somebody why don't you get rid of that sunofabitch Victor huh, he's the fucker who started this whole mess" he hissed into Duncan's ear, who responded by shoving Darius off him. "Fine you got a point." His yellow eyes glowed brightly in the dark and he looked dangerous enough to kill somebody. "We gotta clean up first though or else Liz'll knew Adam's been in a fight." He smirked darkly "Oh wait she won't even notice it since she's been ignoring him lately." Suddenly they heard a shuffle of footsteps outside the apartment. They were both silent, breathing quietly and deeply. Darius softly whispered "Who could it be Duncan?" Duncan gestured for him to be quiet and slowly walked towards the door and glanced through the peephole. "All clear dude, let's shift back and make it quick." They walked towards each other and looked each other square in the eyes and in less than an instant they were Adam again. His entire body hurt everywhere where the two men attacked each other but he was glad that at least his dark and light sides were back on the same page. The footsteps were probably just the snoopy landlord outside. He shrugged and winced as he stretched out his sore muscles. What he needed was a long hot bubble bath, yes that sounded like a good idea. Every step he took was painful since he was a large man and Duncan and Darius were basically replicas of him, just as strong and tall so when they fought it was bound to hurt. The bath did him the world's good though and after taking care of the bruises on his body he gently climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep. What Adam hadn't realised was that there was indeed somebody outside the door who happened to witness his transformation. And he definitely was not the landlord… That person smiled darkly, having finally found his trump card. The cards were finally beginning to fall into place for him, all he needed to do was to get his opponent out the way and he knew exactly how to do it: blackmail…

The next morning Adam awoke to a see a dark shape standing in his doorway. It took a moment for him to realise that it was Victor. What the hell was he doing in his room, he thought. This could not be good. "Good morning Victor, may I ask what are you doing in my room? I have to get up, my patients are waiting for me. I work on the hour you know." Victor smirked darkly and walked towards Adam's bedside and looked down at him. To think he actually thought that Adam was a formidable opponent, he was a ginger for heaven's sake and he didn't even look like the 30-year old man he claimed to be, more like a teenager fresh out of high school. This was going to be a piece of cake. Wonder where he got that nasty bruises from though, must be a regular bully victim, he laughed darkly inside. "I just thought you'd like to know that I saw something very unusual last night when I got back from the club, I was wondering if you could help me explain it." Adam was still very much asleep and didn't quite register exactly what Victor wanted. "Sure sure, just make it quick, I'm dying for a cup of coffee already." Victor smirked "Oh you'll be 'dying' to know what I have in store for you Adam, if that's even your real name." Now Adam was wide awake and frowning darkly. "What are you talking about, of course my name's Adam." Victor moved closer and ominously said "If you say so. But just tell me, how is it possible for two men to suddenly shift, transform or whatever 'you' call it into one man, hmmm?" Adam didn't miss that the 'you' was directed at him but refused to accept the challenge. "I don't know, you tell me?" he deliberately asked, trying to take the attention off of himself. So that's what he heard, he must've known! This asshole will do anything in his power to get rid of anyone standing in his way. 'Oh I know aright. You" he pointed his finger accusingly at Adam, "are actually two separate men who found a way to become one man. So what's your secret huh, how'd you do that? A magic potion or what?" Adam decided that there's no way he can hide his secret forever and came clean, unfortunately not knowing that this might cause his death. "No, it's a curse. We were travelling through Africa when I was a young boy and this witchdoctor cursed me. There's no way to reverse it. Happy now?" and was shocked when Victor laughed darkly. "More than you'll ever know my boy! You've just given me a free pass to make Elizabeth my wife and get rich at the same time!" Adam shivered at the thought of the beautiful Liz being that pig's wife, he'd rather let his best friend have her than her belonging to that asshole. "W-what are you talking about? How on earth could you get rich by marrying her, I thought you hated marriages?" Victor laughed again, and Adam as a psychologist noticed something mad in him. Oh heaven forbid that madman laying his hands on his beautiful Liz! "Well after my old man passed away and the testament stated that I was going to be a rich man very, very soon." Adam was shocked, but he sensed that something was still amiss and said carefully "Surely that can't be the reason you want Liz?" Victor smiled at him again, the smile of a madman. "No of course not. There's a little problem in the testament that states that I only get that 10 million dollars after I turn 25 and I'm married. I'm 25 in less than a month, make the sum." He moved closer to Adam again, this time his face went from joyful to pure hatred "And the only way I can get Elizabeth is to get rid of you. And since you're a freak of nature, I'm pretty sure that'll scare of the missy quite well, don't you think?" he dropped his voice and said in a dangerous tone "And if you dare tell her of my plans with her, I'm personally taking care of you, if you know what I mean, freak" he hissed the last words, and Adam knew he meant them. He thought quickly, the only way to get rid of such a person was to make them think that they're in charge and then pounce them when they least expect it. "Fine you can have her, I already have my eye on someone else. Just don't tell her of our little secret" he said conspiratively, hoping his technique will work. Thankfully Victor weren't the brightest guys on earth and fell for it. "I'm glad you've come to your senses then Adam. You'll see, it's for the better. Now I've got a date to plan with Elizabeth for tonight and I don't want to be interrupted. So after you're done with your patients, why don't you go to that fine club downtown, here's some cash if you want. Let's call it our little silencer, won't we? Blackmail's too strong a word." Adam nodded, took the cash and stood up from his bed, towering a full two inches above Victor. He was pleased to see that his sheer size still manage to put off Victor, and said that if he could please excuse him, he wanted to get dressed. Adam decided to shock the bastard a little to show him that he was a big man in all areas, not just his height and weight. Thus he took off his boxers, unveiling his pride and joy and was pleased to see Victor blush and angrily walk out, clearly embarrassed that there's no way he can please Liz in bed like Adam can. Adam was glad that he has that very important factor over the little punk, plus that Liz was already very familiar with his body was a major score over his. He turned serious again, now he has to find a way to somehow tell Liz of what that bastard's planning to do with her before it's too late. He also couldn't ignore the fact that if Victor finds out he won't hesitate to kill, making Adam wonder just how desperate some people are get money. He shrugged, knowing that not all of them can get over that drive to get what they want, no matter how many loved ones and innocent bystanders they hurt along the way. He looked at the money over at the bedside table and decided he was not going to use, instead he'll keep it as evidence to show to the police when the shit hits the fan.

_Next chapter: I love you, don't you know that? Pt 3_

Victor takes Liz out on a date and when he finds that she's distracted and were not paying much attention to him at all, he makes the hasty conclusion that Adam went back on his word and spilled the beans to Liz. He decides to kidnap Liz to force her to marry him the next morning and when he gets to the apartment forces Adam to split himself and seriously injures Darius with the help of his lawyer and drags him along with them to join Liz. They knock out Duncan and tie him up on the couch. Will Duncan escape in time to stop the marriage from happening and save the love of his life and Darius or will he be too late, for if Darius gets killed, Duncan will die with him for without one, there can't be another….


	8. Chapter 8

**I love you, don't you know that? Pt3**

The next morning Liz awoke with a feeling that something big was going to happen today. She smiled, maybe she'll get that raise she's been desperately asking the principal for! She got up and dressed in her usual teacher wear, which for today is 'n casual lavender summer dress and a pair of white pumps with a cute red flower in her hair, complimenting her medium-brown shoulder length locks perfectly. She glanced in the cupboard mirror and smiled at herself, pleased that she looked so good in purple. She felt saddened however by the fact that Adam won't see how well she's dressed today, he's been avoiding her for 4 full days now, and she can't blame him on bit for it. She sighed and made her way to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast when she saw Adam drinking a cup of coffee at the table. "Oh hi Adam" she said, startled to see him after all these days. He was shirtless and looked terrible, his beautiful body covered in purple and blue bruises and small cuts. "What happened? Who did this to you!" she cried out, hoping that he and Victor didn't get in a fight. He smirked sarcastically at her "Don't look as if you care what happens to me. It wasn't your pathetic little boyfriend, so don't look so worried." Liz gaped at him "Why can't I be worried about you? You're my friend Adam." He stood up, winching from the pain in his side, fucking Duncan, why must he always be so rough? "Oh really, well you haven't been acting like that these past few days, have you?" She looked sadly at him "Neither of us have been Adam. It's both our faults, but mostly mine. I should never have allowed Victor to stay with us. Thank heavens he'll be gone by the end of the week and hopefully out of our lives forever." She seemed genuinely certain that he'll leave without her, Adam thought. "That's what you think Liz." She looked questioningly at him. "What do you mean Adam? Is there something I should know?" she hesitantly came closer to him and neither of could deny an undercurrent of sensual feelings were beginning to subtly form between them. Adam hesitated only for a short few seconds to answer her. She's his soul mate and if he were to die to protect her, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. "Indeed there is Liz, indeed there is." He glanced nervously around the apartment for any signs they were being overheard and said "Honey, let's go to my room instead, it's safer there. He might hear us." Liz had no doubt as to who the 'he' is Adam's referring to. She nodded and followed him to his room. She blushed as memories from a couple of days ago flooded before her eyes as she remembered all the things Duncan and Darius did with her in this very room, and on that heavenly bed. "I suggest you close the door behind you Liz, I don't anyone to hear of what I'm about to tell you." She did as she was told and joined him on the bed. She blushed and began to feel uneasy with his large body next to hers, for she was being reminded once again of his resemblance to those other two men, and for a few seconds she could actually imagine her and Adam rolling around, making love on that large bed of his. Adam cleared his throat to get her attention again, making her blush. "Well you have also probably figured out that your ex" he made the word sound like some kind of poison, "didn't just drop by for a purely social visit." She nodded, and he continued, "He also seems very adamant to get back together with you, regardless of what I may have insinuated about the two of us." Now it's his turn to blush, and Liz felt that same shyness she spotted in Darius. He looked so adorable that couldn't help but cup his cute cheek. "It's okay Adam, I forgave you for that." He looked hopeful at her, and she continued stroking his warm cheek, lost in the feeling of touching him. "You did? How come you never told me?" he softly asked. She blushed "I guess I was too busy scrutinizing my unfair accusations at you that I forgot to tell you." Her face turned serious again. "So tell me more about Victor, what's he up to this time?" He looked her square in her eyes and she noticed for the first time how beautiful and magical his eyes were: they were blue and yellow with bits of green, as if a painter deliberately mixed the blue and yellow in certain areas. Her eyes travelled to his lips, full and manly with a few cute freckles on them exactly as Darius and Duncan's and she felt an uncontrollable urge to suck on those lovely lips. She wondered how he tasted, oh she wished he would finish his speech and just take her hard and fast right here on his bed. She ached for his strong arms around her body, making love to her and to protect her from Victor and all the other men who want to hurt her. "Liz you know his father passed away right?" Adam's musical voice awakened her. She nodded carefully, knowing that was he was about to say next was something she had been wondering about as well. "Yes" and he continued his story "Well according to his father's testament he will get 10 million dollars in cash. A lot isn't it?" Liz whistled "You bet, a lot of people will kill to get that kind of money." Adam didn't laugh with her this time "Oh it gets better Liz. He can only get that money and full control over his father's business when he turns 25 and he has to be married by then." He looks her in the eyes "He told me that turns 25 in less than a month, is that correct?" Liz gulped, the little fuckwad wanted to charm her to be his wife so he can get rich? That's typical Victor behaviour, always looking out for number one, no matter who gets hurt. She sensed that Adam was trying to tell her something, something even more ominous than what she already heard. "There's something else too Liz." He looked helplessly at her and she knew what that look meant: he was fearful of Victor. "W-what is it Adam? It can't be worse than what I've already heard, can it? It's not that bad, I'll just refuse to marry him, we can get married instead!" she grabbed at his hands, desperate for his touch. Adam was so distraught that he didn't even hear her last comment "It gets much worse my baby girl. If I tell you about what he's planning to do with you, he'll get rid of me, and I don't mean by taking me out for dinner." He said gravely. Liz stared at him "W-hat! You mean he'll…" she trailed off. Adam nodded "Yes he will, Liz the man you had as your ex are not the same man you see today. I've dealt with clients like him before. Something happened in their childhood past and gave them a knock that only makes its appearance many years later. And it can rarely be reversed or treated. Liz, when he talked to me I saw the first glimpses of madness in his eyes, he was ready to kill me on the spot if I weren't older and bigger than him. Thankfully he's a little turned off by my size but it won't stop him forever. I have a plan and it may or may not work. Are you with me?" He told her his plan and when they were both sure they knew what to do, they cuddled up on his large bed. Finally she trusted him again, Adam thought, joyful that she was finally in his arms where she belong. He cautiously made his move, now was his first test to see how much she truly feels about him. She laid with her back to him, her sexy ass nestled tightly against his eager crotch, his erection beginning to stir and awaken. She will feel my hardness soon, I better move quickly, he mused and began moving his large hand all over her belly, inching ever so close to her soft breasts. He could feel her breathing heavily close to his chest and smirked pleasantly when he cupped her left breast and her nipple was already so hard for him. "Adam?" she said in a small voice. "Yes my baby girl" he whispered in her ear, having to lean almost on top of her to reach her cute ear. She turned around in his arms and stroke cheek and soft lips. She looked him lovingly in his eyes and said "I love you, don't' you know that?" Adam moved closer to her and said "Those are the most beautiful words I've ever heard coming out of your lips my baby girl." He kissed her softly, revelling at the taste of her soft, full lips. He then broke free and gently stroked her hair with his right hand. She suddenly grabbed his hand and placed a feather light kiss on the palm and said the words he's been dying to hear coming from her lips "Make love to me Adam, please, I want to be yours and I want you to be mine, just please tell me you love me too?" she asked and looked away, trying to avoid his eyes. He gently lifted her chin and turned her face so that he can look in her beautiful blue eyes. "Of course I love you baby girl, I've loved you the moment our eyes first met." Their eyes met, both overcome with their revelations of love to each other; they moved instinctively closer towards each other, their lips sealing the distance between them. At first their kiss was soft, but the moment Liz allowed Adam's searching tongue inside her mouth, a battle of dominance erupted and Liz allowed Adam to take control of her body. Soon their hands dwelled over each other's bodies, and when Adam's large hand cupped her breast, Liz moaned and buckled against his body, and the moment she did so she could feel his hardness desperately wanting to be released. Liz smiled darkly into the kiss and snaked her hands down his pants and gently circled the base of his rock hard cock. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his warm skin, she wanted to have him in her mouth and taste his warm come dripping down her throat. Thus she gently pushed him away and made him lay on his back. "I'm gonna make you feel so good Adam, gonna make you come deep in my throat" she purred as she snaked down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the soft skin as she went downwards, making Adam moan her name and writhing in pleasure. Went she arrived at his waistline she looked up to find him staring at her lovingly. She smiled back and began taking off his pants and boxers, freeing his large erection. She licked her lips at the sight, he was so beautiful and thick with pre-come already forming at the tip. She smirked when she saw the freckles on his cock, they only added to making her want him more. She took the base of his cock in her hands and began licking the head, cleaning him of pre-come. She then kissed it and began softly sucking on the head, moaning at the delicious taste of his skin and come. Soon his large length was slipping down her throat and she had to almost unhinge her jaw to be able to took him in fully. She bobbed her head slowly up and down to take him deeper, increasing the pace every so often. She began squeezing his delicate balls, and within minutes he was coming hard and fast down her throat, pushing her head up and down his cock to ride out his orgasm. "Oh baby oh baby" he screamed and when he was done, he fell down on the bed, exhausted and covered in a sheen of sweat. Liz cleaned up his delicious come still dripping from his cock, and when she was finished she took of her dress and underwear and completely naked, went to sit on Adam's broad chest. She bent down to whisper in his ear "Now I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked before so you better be hard as a rock before I make my way to your cock, you got me" she hissed seductively. Adam, having recovered from his ordeal, obeyed her and within seconds his flaccid cock went rock hard, aching from being erected twice within couple of minutes. Liz smiled and kissed him softly, allowing him to taste himself on her lips, before she made her way down. She gently lowered herself on Adam's throbbing hard erection, biting her lips as he penetrated her womanhood. He was every bit as long and thick as Duncan and Darius, and when he was fully inside, she rested a couple of minutes, allowing her body to get used to his intruding cock. She took a deep breath and started slowly thrusting up and down, enjoying the warmth of him inside of her. As soon she got her rhythm, she picked up speed and soon Adam joined in, both of them thrusting together hard and fast. Soon Liz was about to come and slowed down, digging her nails deep into Adam's strong waist to keep herself from falling down. She finally came, screaming Adam's name out loud and fell down on his chest, his hard cock still trapped deep within her body. Adam wasn't finished however and far from ready to come, thus he furiously rolled her body over and climbed on top of her and started thrusting wild and fast, almost animalistic. Liz felt him almost tore her apart, but didn't care at that moment about the pain, all she cared about was that she was in the man's she loves' arms and he was claiming her as his, biting and kissing her soft neck in time with his wild thrusts. He released his hot seed deep within her body and collapsed his full weight onto her, panting heavily. Liz hugged his trembling body closer to hers and kissed his beautiful face all over and when their lips met they still had enough strength to kiss each other ferociously until they were both too exhausted and soon fell asleep in each other's arms, with Adam's cock still nestled in her body. A couple of hours later they woke up, blushing deeply after their morning adventure and kissed each other deeply. Adam suggested a shower to clean them up a little bit and maybe have some more fun in there. After the very refreshing and sexy shower the two lovebirds made their way to the kitchen and discussed the plan to get rid of Victor and prayed that it'll work.

Victor arrived a little later than usual, dressed in quite a handsome suit for someone who has crap fashion taste, unlike the sexy Adam, Liz thought and blushed when she remembered seeing Adam without clothes on, now that's a sexy picture she definitely don't mind waking up to. "Hey Liz, you ready to go on a fantastic date with me or what?" Victor smiled, making appreciate glances at her beautiful red dress, a strapless gown she found hidden in her closet. "Sure Victor, let's get going. I'm starving on some good food." She smiled at him, hoping he won't see through her falseness, but clearly he was too glad she was seemingly putty in his hands again that he was too blind her fake optimism for the night. She hoped it'll work though, she and Adam had just started their relationship and loved each other deeply, she didn't want to lose him at any cost. They arrived at their restaurant and at first everything seemed normal; Liz and Victor chatted about the good old days but he slowly started noticing her attention was beginning to wander for she seemed to avoid looking in his eyes whenever she could. She didn't even seem much interested in what's on her plate anymore, the enthusiasm beginning to die down. When he asked her about whether she and Adam had made up he noticed she blushed when said his name, as if she and Adam shared a secret of some kind. Fuck did that idiot tell her of my plans, now I'll have no choice but to kill him! As soon as this date's over I'm taking Liz to the basement and then I'm getting my lawyer so we can get rid of that bastard, he may be big but he's got nothing on my lawyer. Wait a minute, he's a freak right? What about forcing him to split himself again and kidnap the one, rough him up a bit and tie the other one up and leave him with a bodyguard, they will die without each other! He laughed madly inside, but appeared as if not a evil thought ever crossed his mind. He excused himself to the bathroom leaving Liz with a feeling that something ominous was about to happen soon so she quickly SMS'd Adam a message saying "vic's off to the mens', think he's getting his lawyer, sht's abt to hit the fan" She quickly hid her phone when Vic returned, and was immediately suspect when he was hasty to get home. "Sure, let's go, the food wasn't that good anyway, I bet the pudding's just terrible." She made a crack at humour, but weren't surprised when he didn't laugh back. He had more important things on his mind such as forcing me to marry him just so he can get rich, over my dead body and that of my unborn baby's, she mused. She hadn't told Adam yet of her pregnancy, for she was uncertain exactly who the father was but she doubted he will mind since Duncan and Darius were part of him, making him the father as well. She blushed, she couldn't wait to tell him! She's known now for 2 days after visiting the doctor when she felt sick in the mornings. Adam will make such a great father, she knew that for certain the day he helped her calm down the little ones. She shrugged, she couldn't think about that now, there's more important things at stake, such as their lives for instance. When they arrived at the apartment building Liz was about to make her way to the elevator taking her to her apartment but was shocked when Victor grabbed her by the arm and took her to the basement. "W-what are you doing Victor? Let me go at once!" she screamed, she knew something was going to happen but she didn't figure on him dragging her to the basement of all places. He slapped her through her face, making her fall down the basement stairs. Her head hit the bottom stair, knocking her unconscious, a blood already beginning to slowly flow from a cut on her forehead. Victor hurried down the stairs and cursed himself for his stupidity but at least she couldn't stop him now. He searched for bandages and Dettol but when he couldn't find any he sat hopelessly on the bottom stair, staring at his beautiful Elizabeth who from tomorrow morning will be his bride and there's nothing nobody can do to stop him. He checked to see that if she was still breathing, after all he needed a live woman to be his bride, he can do absolutely nothing with a dead one, he smirked darkly. He pulled out his cellphone and called his lawyer and 2 bodyguards and told them to go to apartment no. 5 on the second floor, there's guy they need to take care of. He'll join them in a short moment for there's something he wants the guy to do first.

At 20:30 when Liz and Victor hadn't yet returned, Adam immediately knew something ominous had happened. He sent a reply to Liz but she hadn't messaged back yet, which was completely unlike her. Oh God, please don't tell me that filthy pig laid his filthy dirty hands on my woman, I'll kill him with my bare hands if he so much as touches her! His murderous thoughts were brutally interrupted by a furious knocking on the door. He frowned "Is it you Liz?" He heard an all too familiar voice saying "Open up Adam. If you don't my boys will open it up kicking and screaming." Adam gulped, this was not going to be pleasant at all. He prayed that Liz will be alright, he called the detectives he regularly worked with on dangerous clients of his such as serial killers and psychotic and told them everything they need to know so they will be here within 2 hours to arrest Victor and his shady lawyer. He only hoped they won't be too late to save them. He walked cautiously towards the door and slowly opened it. He desperately tried not to sound fearful but his spirits failed as he saw the four men in front of him, two of them clearly bodyguards as they were almost as tall as him but much more muscular. Victor smiled triumphantly at Adam and nodded for his boys to step inside. "You told Liz didn't you? Just when I told you so perfectly of what I do to people who dare betray me, you did just that, betray me? You know what I do to people who betray me?" He stepped closer to Adam and had to tilt his head backwards to look him in the eye. "I kill them" he hissed. He turned around and walked towards Adam again and said "Elizabeth didn't even look me in the eye the entire evening? Do you know how that feels huh? Do you? She used to praise the very ground I walked on, she worshipped me and now she doesn't want anything to do with me? Do you know how that feels?" he repeated and once again Adam spotted that mad glint in his eyes. The man was insane and getting more and more unstable by the minute. "But I expect a pretty boy like you don't get that much huh? Do you know what I do to pretty boys who dare try to steal my girls, I kill them!" he screamed madly. "But for you I have a special surprise in store. You're gonna split up for me and then I'm gonna beat up that redhead whilst the black one watches. Then I'm gonna take his sorry ass down to Liz so she can she what a pathetic piece of shit you really are, whilst I'm leaving my guard here enjoying the scene as the black one slowly dies without his other half." He laughed evilly as if it's the greatest plan ever invented, it has its flaws but Adam sure as hell ain't gonna tell him that. "Split up or I'll cut your throat you freak" he yelled but Adam refused to obey, but screamed in pain when one of the bodyguards gave him an uppercut, splitting his lower lip, causing it to bleed. Adam spat the blood out on the floor, wiped his mouth and bravely said "No, you'll have to kill me first." Victor smiled darkly "Oh you'll get your wish granted soon enough pretty boy. But I won't kill you first, oh no after me and Liz get hitched, I'm getting rid of her and still score all that money" he laughed madly. Adam decided he wasn't going to offer Liz up just like that without a fight and said "Fine then, but if you dare hurt her I'll rip your sorry little ass apart with my bare hands' and within seconds Duncan and Darius stood before the startled men. Even Victor was stunned, the two men in front of him looked exactly like Adam except for the eyes and hair and the menacing expression in especially the black-haired one. He looked plain dark and for a moment he was scared out of his mind of that one. So he decided he had to be taken care of first "Go grab that dark one and hold down good and beat up that ginger while you're at it!" he yelled and in an instant the two men were surrounded. They fought desperately for their freedom and Duncan being the more vicious of the two, kicked and bit most of his attackers but they not match for the two bodyguards, who were trained to take out even the biggest of men. They were both bleeding but Darius looked the worst, the colour of his blood viciously clashing with his ginger hair. Their eyes met, communicating telepathically to one another that it'll be alright, they won't kill them yet. The others have made the wrong assumption that they'll die when separated from one another, instead the opposite is true, for they grow physically stronger in order to search for their other half in order to become one again. Victor definitely doesn't know the phrase "with absence the heart grows stronger" or something in that lane. One thing's for certain though: one man won't make it out of this building alive tonight…

The bodyguards knocked Duncan viciously towards the floor and just before he blacked out he saw the bastards doing the same to Darius, blindfolding him so he can't see a thing and took him with them. They left one of the bodyguards to guard Duncan whilst they carried the heavy, unconscious Darius to the basement to join Liz. They threw him down to the stairs and he landed with a heavy thud on the floor. By that time Liz had already regained consciousness and looked on in shock as Victor gave Darius a final kick to his stomach and she screamed at him "What the fuck are you doing? Leave him alone Victor, he's done nothing to you!" Victor smirked up at her "Oh he deserves everything coming his way me dear Elizabeth, him and that other bastard Duncan just as much." Liz looked puzzlingly at him "What has either of them have to do with it? I thought its Adam you want?" for a moment too distraught to be afraid of him. Victor laughed darkly again, his luck was finally beginning to pay off, she was clueless! "My dear haven't you ever wondered why the three of them looked the same, except for the hair and eyes that is." Liz carefully said "Y-yes, I have. But I always thought they were just part of a triplet or something." Victor laughed again "You are sadly mistaken, they're much closer than brothers. Did Adam ever tell you of his trip to Africa when he was a kid?" Liz frowned, what the hell does that have to do with anything? "Yes, but what-" Victor cut her off "Oh it's got everything to do with that. Did he ever tell you what happened there with a certain witchdoctor?" he saw by the look on her face that he didn't, this day just keeps getting better. "Well he told me that the witchdoctor caught him doing something wrong and punished him by placing a curse on him that enabled him to split his body in two different men, aka Darius and Duncan." He was angry however when Liz didn't cry out that Adam didn't tell her his secret and that he used her for his own selfish needs. Instead Liz just nodded and blushed crimson, and looked lovingly at Darius. She crawled towards his bruised body and laid his head in her lap, stroking his cheeks tenderly."I had a suspicion that these three were the same man, the man I love with my entire heart." She looked lovingly at Darius, and silently swore revenge on anyone, including Victor who dares hurt her soul mate, especially when she was carrying his unborn child in her womb. She unconsciously traced her hand across her belly, and unfortunately Victor saw the moment. "Oh my God Elizabeth, don't tell me you're pregnant with that bastard's child! How could you, I thought you loved me?" Liz looked up and saw the same madness glistening in his eyes as Adam had seen. She decided that it was best for their safety not to provoke him even further for he may harm her and Darius even further "No I'm not pregnant. I just have a little indigestion, that food was terrible!" she calmly said, hoping to convince him. Fortunately he fell for it, although still looking sceptically at her. "Fine I'll believe you, for now. Now if you'll excuse me there's a wedding to organize for tomorrow. Goodnight Elizabeth" he said and walked up the stairs and closed the door behind him. Now it was just her and Darius, Liz thought. I'd better try to wake him up, I need him now more than ever…

A full hour later back in Adam's apartment, Duncan regained his consciousness and blinked his eyes to get used to the bright light in the living room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see one of the bodyguards, unfortunately the biggest one, guarding the door. How the hell are he going to escape and save Liz and Darius? His hands and feet were bound tightly with cello tape and there weren't any normal way of escaping. Duncan however, were far from normal. He checked to see that the bodyguard's attention was on something else (the guard was staring at the fridge, he was probably hungry by this time, Duncan thought. He called upon his inner strength and slowly but surely the cello tape began to tear off him. Luckily he lay on the couch so the guard didn't realize at first that Duncan had escaped until it was too late. Duncan easily overpowered him with his newfound strength, which only increased the longer he was away from Darius, his wounds already almost fully healed. With the guard taken care of, he quietly slipped out the apartment, taking care that his footsteps could not be heard, telepathically communicating to Darius that everything will be alright, he's coming for him. The curse was also actually a blessing in disguise for it enabled him to track down his missing half without any difficulty, thus Duncan knew exactly where to find Darius, still trapped in the basement.

Meanwhile whilst Duncan was busy avoiding being caught, Darius regained consciousness, his wounds also healing quite fast. Liz wept with joy that her love was back in the world of the living and kissed him upside down for his head was still lying in her lap. "You're back my baby, I've missed you so much" she cried and Darius rolled over on his belly and came upright, his weight supported by his knees. The bruises from his body were almost completely invisible, the scratches on his face already gone as if it has never been there in the first place. "Hey baby girl, are you alright" he asked and his face suddenly turned murderous when he saw the cut on her forehead and the tell tale sign of a man's handprint on her right cheek. "Did that bastard hurt you! I'm going to kill him with my bare hands" he burst out and Liz hugged his warm body to hers, she missed his warmth so much. "It's okay Darius, it's nothing compared to what he did to you." She pulled away suddenly and gravely asked "W-where's Duncan, did he hurt him too?" Darius smiled suddenly, shocking Liz. "He's fine Liz, he got roughed up too and they tied him up. They underestimated who exactly they're dealing with. Me and Duncan aren't exactly normal human beings." He said that in a tone that meant he was part ashamed and part proud of what they are. Liz leant closer to him and whispered lovingly in his ear "It's okay Darius, I know of your secret. In fact, I have one of my own." He leaned away and said, not entirely sure if she was referring to THE secret. "That asshole Victor told me that you and Duncan are actually two halves of Adam, my sexy, gorgeous, loveable Adam. I don't hate you baby, I just wish you could've told me sooner" she said and gently stroked his neck."Oh baby you don't have any idea how glad I am to hear that!" he hugged her small body desperately close to his, not wanting to ever let her go out of his arms again. "Wait honey, what's your secret?" She blushed at him, took his hand and touched it to her belly. Darius looked at her blushing features and instantly knew what she wanted to say to him. "Baby are you..?" he trailed off, the words couldn't form properly in his mouth. She nodded happily "Yes, baby I am. I've found out 2 days ago when I went to the doctor because I was feeling terribly sick in the mornings. You're gonna be a daddy!" and Darius sealed their happiness with a long, deep kiss. "I knew it you little bitch! Just when I thought me and you could be together forever you slut around with those bastards! Come here, I'm gonna take care of you myself!" Victor yelled at the top of the stairs and rushed down to try and grab Liz away from Darius. Darius instantly stood before Liz, guarding her with his large body. Victor took a couple of steps back for Darius's blue eyes sparkled murderously, his body completely healed and ready to fight for his love till the death. "How the hell did you heal so quickly?" Victor said, staring at him anxiously. Darius smirked "Let's just say me and Duncan aren't freaks for nothing, being away from each other made us stronger, much stronger." He stepped menacingly closer to a now terrified Victor "And as a bonus, we both get the ability to heal much faster than ordinary humans." Suddenly the basement door burst open and in the doorway stood Duncan, his black hair standing furiously upright in all directions, his yellow eyes glowing bright, looking as dangerous as that of a wolf or male lion. "Found you, you bastard! I'm going to do the same to you as I did with your pussy guards, couldn't find that sonofabitch lawyer of yours otherwise I would teach him the same lesson as well." His beautiful lips twisted in a cruel smile as he walked down the stairs to join Darius and Liz and facing him Victor knew he was trapped, there was no one out of this situation alive. Thus he tried to do what any coward would've done; he ran through up the stairs to get past Duncan but misjudged him with one of the steps and came crashing down through the mouldered stairs. Liz was the first to react and ran to the stairs and let out bloodcurdling scream at the horrific scene she witnessed. The two men rushed to join her and they were both horror stricken when they the same as Liz. For in front of their very eyes Victor lay on top of an abandoned beach umbrella with the umbrella's knife-sharp pole sticking out from his left side with dark blood caused by heavy internal bleeding; the pole had clearly punctured his heart severely. He was still alive, barely and had one last thing to say to Liz before he took his last breath and that was something that would haunt all three of them for many years to come: "Elizabeth my love, you will one day be mine, for I'll be back for you, I swear!" the last word coming out as a hiss as he took his last breath and passed away, never again attempting to tear soul mates away from each other, not in living form at least…


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

After Victor's death, they called the police and told them the truth of the night's events, leaving out the very (un) important detail of Adam's interesting abilities for it might put him in incredible danger. They arrested everyone involved and charged them with attempt to murder and aggravated assault and as a bonus took away the lawyer's licence to operate for at least 3 years. That very night Adam asked Liz her hand in marriage, not only because she was his other half, but also they're going to parents in a couple of months and he didn't want unnecessary attention drawn to them. So after a glorious wedding and a honeymoon in Mauritius later, they'd never thought that their lives could get any fuller till the day their little darling boy, Liam Jacob Lambert, made his arrival. He looked every inch his daddy, with his fluffy ginger hair, blue-green eyes with yellow speckles just like his mommy, large build and that gorgeous combination of Norwegian and Jewish features making sure he'll be quite a heartbreaker when he's an adult. All in all, he was his parents' little angel and they would do everything in their power to protect him from harm. And in the coming years, little LJ was going to need all the protection he needs from an old enemy of his parents as well as some new ones that was bound to destroy everyone who was different from their race, no matter who they hurt along the way…


End file.
